Reflection of the Heart
by choc chip cookies
Summary: Lily exchanges soul with the most popular girl at school and lands in a tangled love triangle and a trail of mixed signals. Will she change back if she had the choice and realise where her heart lies?


**Reflections of the Heart**

A/N: Thanks for clicking in the story; I promise you won't regret it! This is actually co-written by 3 authors, who refer ourselves as choc chip cookies!

The idea of the plot is inspired from a show called '100 Senorita', but rest assured, it's highly original as we don't like to copy other works.

We hope you enjoy reading, the first chapter may seem a little boring but it's necessary to explain the situation. Don't forget to review us and let us know what you think!

**_Italics are flashbacks in this chapter._**

Chapter 1

Lily Evans turned the knob of the door slowly. She stepped into the blackness, feeling her way around the room. "Claire?" she hissed urgently.

"Over here." A light flickered on as Claire lit up her wand. She beckoned lily over.

"Have you got it?" lily asked with a sense of excitement.

"Yes, in here." Claire took out a glass phial carefully from her inner pockets. She held it vigilantly in her hand. Lily observed it with anticipation, although faintly alarmed at the label 'Danger, Do Not Touch.'

"Are you sure about this?" Claire spoke again, with a touch of hesitation in her tone. It was like a wild yet fulfilling idea, but why did she have a bad feeling about it now? _I'm doing this for the benefit of myself and Lily_. There are certain things that only Lily knows best for me…

_Claire watched the image of Cheryl's haunting figure, who was crying sorrowfully in the corner. Her friends stood around her, trying to comfort her. Not far off was James, looking extremely bored._

"_James Potter, how could you?" Claire shouted for her friend defensively._

"_I'm **sorry **Cheryl, but I'm really not interested in you anymore." James replied off-handedly, purposely ignoring the latter's comment._

"_I'll get you back for this, Potter." Claire voice cold and with menace. "I'm not giving up without a fight."_

"_Claire, STOP IT!" Cheryl cried out suddenly. She walked up between them, her face stained with tears. "I won't take it anymore. Claire, will you just give it a rest! I said I'm **fine**; I don't need you hanging after me and making this worse. Don't blame James, it's not his fault! Why do you always argue with him? This isn't just about you, Claire!"_

_Claire stepped back, shocked at what Cheryl had just said. How could her best friend backstab her when she had been on her side? How could she shield James potter when he had just dumped her?_

"_I'm sorry, Ms. Cheryl Reynolds- I'm sorry that I ever had a friend like you!" She put on her bravest face and walked calmly out the sight._

"I'm ready…are you okay?" Lily asked, seeing Claire's frown. She drew a deep breath, unable to believe that this was all true. She briefly remembered the conversation that started this whole thing…

_Lily read and re-read the first page of a leather-bound book of Potions, each time nodding off to sleep. She wished Willow was here, but even she had gone to Hogsmeade._

_The portrait's door swung open suddenly and to her surprise, she found herself staring at Claire Mackellar, one of the most popular girl of the school._

_Claire Mackellar was what lily labeled as the 'perfect creation.' She had gorgeous complexion, with or without make-up, dark brown hair which framed her face nicely, azure-blue blues that made you look at her twice._

_Perhaps it was her wealth, being the only heiress to the 'OmniTonic' (excuse the bad naming), a leading chain market specializing in rare drugs and potions. Perhaps it was the fact she had brain as well as looks, popularity as well as earned respect, and also being friends with the Marauders…_

"_Hi." Lily greeted her politely. She wondered why Claire, of all people, was here and not at Hogsmeade. Where had her usual group of friends gone?_

"_Hi." Claire replied shortly. Her resentment had not quite died down._

"_What's the matter?" lily asked gently. She was puzzled by Claire's solitary presence and anyway, she had always respected her. _

"_Do you really want to know?" she looked at lily, a face that pleaded acceptance._

"_Yes, I do." Lily smiled at her reassuringly. "Tell me anything you like…"_

_And it was because of that one powerful sentence, Lily and Claire had found an instant liking in each other. It felt natural to them to tell each other secrets and the things they would normally never tell anyone else. But there was something that troubled them both._

"I'm fine. Just been thinking." Claire grinned confidently. "Let me explain. This potion is derived from the Polyjuice Potion, but it's much more effective and durable. Instead of changing our appearances, it creates an illusion that we're the person we want to change into. Only we see ourselves as what we are- so there will be no suspicions. As far as I know, only a few people know about this potion."

"Oh." It was all Lily could say. She fixed her eyes on the potion, entranced.

"Well, alright. It's now or never." Claire poured the potion into two goblets, each containing a hair of each other.

Lily looked at Claire. Claire looked back. Then on the count of 3, they drank the goblets, hoping that nothing will go wrong.

I hope you like it so far! Please review us to let us know what you think!


End file.
